


Depths Unplumbed

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [48]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s one of the things about being a SEAL he keeps having to clarify to Danny, over raised eyebrows over low blow insults, that Danny doesn’t entire mean any more than Steve really means the snappy short tone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depths Unplumbed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day:** Polymath
> 
>  **Timeframe:** Anytime

It’s one of the things about being a SEAL he keeps having to clarify to Danny, over raised eyebrows over low blow insults, that Danny doesn’t entire mean any more than Steve really means the snappy short tone.

Being put through Annapolis first, he has a degree before he even got _into_ The Navy proper. That becoming a SEAL had a sixty-one week training program, in several dozens of fields, that was just the interview process for whether he _could be_ good enough to be accepted.

The list of what he’s had to learn, how and why, is endlessly long.

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **Polymath**   _(noun)_  
>  pol·y·math [pol-ee-math]
>> 
>> **noun**  
>  a person of great learning in several fields of study; polyhistor.
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1615–25; < Greek polymathḗs learned, having learned much, equivalent to poly- poly- + -mathēs, adj. derivative of manthánein to learn
> 
> ~*~
> 
> So my life went to hell a little this last week (and we'll remain sort of floating there for a few weeks-to-the-next-three/four-months) but I'm trying to play catch up on this weeks words this morning, this afternoon and around things tomorrow. So expect a few more of these to crank out fast!


End file.
